City of Lonely Hearts
by SilentLikeAShadow
Summary: Kate and Angel oneshot, offering some closure. Takes place after things go back to "normal" and before the team goes to Pylea.


_They could and would never work. She was too stubborn; he was too mysterious. She was too clingy; he already had Buffy._

* * *

Bouncy blonde hair. Blue eyes, defined by the black around them. Her fingers toyed with the countertop, perfectly trimmed nails clicking. Top row of white teeth biting over the bottom lip. Refusal to meet his gaze.

Angel studied her, like he had the first night. She glanced up at him, slight smile, like the first night.

"You know you're creepy when you do that," she said.

"Do what?" He asked defensively.

"Stare at people. Intently... Like you want to eat them up." Kate said, realized her mistake, and blushed.

"I do not want to eat you up," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Still new to being social with vampires." She offered a smile. He accepted it.

"That's alright. Am I really that creepy?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, reassured by his calm composure. "You stare at people in your dark clothes with your dark hair and dark eyes which makes you..." She trailed off.

"Makes me?" He prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Very good looking!" She grinned, pushing him slightly. "There. I said it. Happy?"

"You're not so bad yourself," he nudged her back. "I don't know why I do it. I've been alive for two hundred and fifty or so years, and yet I still meet people who fascinate me."

"And I'm one of those people?" Genuine surprise tinted her voice. He nodded, squinting at her. "There's just something about you..."

Kate jumped at the noise of the kettle boiling. Angel excused himself and went to pour them tea. Kate wandered towards the seating area of the lobby in the hotel, and he soon joined her with the steaming cups.

"So, what kind of creepy am I? The pedophile or the axe murderer?"

She thought about it. "Neither. The psychotic killer," she concluded.

"That's what you thought I was originally," Angel pointed out.

Kate sipped her tea. "God, was I wrong. But then again, I've been wrong about you multiple times."

Angel put his tea down. "That's what I wanted to talk about. What exactly do you think of me? One second you try to kill me, the next you will be completely social."

Kate contemplated. "You're a vampire, and I can never get over that. It's just who I am- that part of you, I will always be wary of."

"I understand that."

"But you're a good guy. You have a good heart; a good soul. Though I will always blame vampires for what has happened, I can't seem to hold a grudge against you."

He stared at her. Kate shifted.

"So where's the team?" She changed the subject.

"Routine call." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Mhmm," she said, finding amusement in the 'routine call'. Just killing demons; a day in the life.

"It's just us...?"

He nodded. She immediately jumped off the couch and backed away before she realized what she was doing. Too close for comfort – because he was a vampire? Or something more?

Angel got up with her, his sudden movement causing her to thrust a cross towards his chest. He put up defensive hands and held her gaze.

"Woah..." He said quietly.

Kate's whole body trembled, and she slowly lowered the cross. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded once in acknowledgement. "Slowly... Yeah, that's it."

She turned around and started heading quickly towards the door. "I should go. I only came to say goodbye..."

"What?" He asked, clearly shocked. She turned back to him.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I need to get out, start fresh, and try to forget. Get a new job."

He came closer. "I know the feeling. But so soon?"

She glanced faintly up at him. "I get the feeling you'll miss me," she teased, grinning sadly. He studied her face, a lump formed in her throat.

"But I will..." He murmured. She swallowed, stared up and noticed how close his face was. Angel realized what he was doing and stepped back, glancing at his feet. "I'm so—"

On a sudden impulse, Kate shook her head, took two meaningful steps towards him. "No, you're right," she said firmly. Angel had just the time to glance up in surprise before Kate was upon him, lips on his.

He stared a t the top of the blond head for a millisecond before closing his eyes, putting his hands on her arms. She kissed him with passion – an angry, passive-aggressive, determined, loyal, independent, confident, scared passion. She kissed him with every ounce of what made her Kate. And he responded, felt something lift within him. As the kiss went on, it took on a more desolate longing for a tone. Angel was grasping for the bliss, hoping to hold on to the previous glorious feeling, but Kate blocked him. She broke away.

Angel studied her sad eyes.

"You're always right," she sighed, and turned to leave.

"That's it? You're just... leaving?" Incredulous.

She turned at the door. "Yes. Good luck, Angel."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_And yet... There was something there, something that had to be explored, even if it could never have been discovered. _


End file.
